Chopstick
Chopstick is one of the contestants in Objective: Escape. "The others are not pawns in your games, and neither am I. But even if I was, remember that all pawns can become queens." -''Chopstick, Chapter 2, OutDated!'' Physical Appearance Chopstick is a tall, wooden chopstick. She has a red ribbon tied around her base. Her limbs are medium length, in comparison to other objects. Personality Chopstick is very strong, in both a physical and emotional standpoint. Due to her history with martial arts, Chopstick isn't the object you'd want to pick a fight with (especially if you're short!) She is also a very forward object. When it comes to telling the truth, that is. At times, though, she can be a ''little ''too forward! One of Chopstick's most key traits is her intellect, and her ability to trust her gut. When it comes to something she finds suspicious, she won't ignore it! She will search through every crack and crevice until she finds the source-- or, rather uncover the mystery hiding within. She is also quite the over thinker. Past Chopstick's motive to join Objective: She joined the game in order to win the money for her and her girlfriend, however joining also surved as a way for Chopstick to escape it even if Chopstick doesn't know it yet. Pushed by a strong desire to win after learning that her girlfriend is threatening to kill herself if she doesn't win the money. Relationships Calli At first, they did not start off as very close friends. Chopstick sort of included Calli into her "friend group," or more of a group of people she could trust. Then, they both shared a suspicion of Microchip. Calli joined in on the investigation after seeing Microchip's actions in OutDated!, she becomes very invested in cracking who exactly Microchip is. Later that night, after Cheerbow's elimination, she stumbles upon Chopstick in the library. Then, they begin investigating together. Microchip Chopstick and Microchip have a sort of hatred of each other, but very silently. Microchip is perfectly aware that she knows that he is behind it all. And because of that, he tries at everything in his power to eliminate her within the game's rules. Chopstick soon gets so invested in proving to everyone that Microchip is the mastermind. Without knowing, she is starting to hurt herself over proving that it is him. She can often be found in the library from the late night hours to early morning hours forcing herself to stay awake searching for an illuced clue to tie Microchip to being the mastermind, sometimes with Calli, connecting the dots and coming up with ways to expose him, or beat him at his game. Lantern Lantern and Chopstick are not on good terms. Their dispute started after Chopstick called out Microchip in front of him. Lantern desperately tries to defend Microchip, but he knows that Chopstick's argument is valid. But, he doesn't want to accept the fact that his best friend bad... Cheerbow + PointShoe These two are good friends, and they got along well. However, PointShoe disliked Chopstick because she was jealous because she and Cheerbow hung out too much. So, she tried to split them apart. Seeing this, Chopstick backed off, but after Cheerbow's death, she quickly realized that doing that led to her demise. D-Pad Chopstick and D-Pad despise each other. She is against his mindset of Objective: Escape being a luxurious getaway, or a fun game. D-Pad dislikes Chopstick's mindset of Objective: Escape being a trap. D-Pad once attempts to kill Chopstick, but he fails due to Chopstick overpowering him. Chopstick exposes him for this, and later he kills himself. Anchor Even though they do not interact often, Chopstick holds a special place in Anchor's heart. After the death of Wheelbarrow, Anchor sees the "good" in Chopstick, developing what he thinks of as, a crush on her. When D-Pad attempts to murder Chopstick, Anchor becomes angry at D-Pad and tells him to kill himself. Category:Survivors